When Cyborg's Away
by Working Username
Summary: Beast Boy's 21st comes around. Raven, Star and Nightwing are drunk. Cyborg goes to Titans East. NOT smut, very fluffy. WARNING: contains lemons and masturbation. I apologize for the wait, the laptop I'm working off of lacks Microsoft Office. BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Bee.
1. Chapter 1

It was Beast Boy's twenty-first birthday, and the Titans had decided to go to a bar. Beast Boy being the youngest in the group, the others had already turned twenty-one, but this was the night they could finally all go out together.

Beast Boy, having matured beyond anyone's expectations,(meaning to have the emotional capacity of a 6-year-old) had combed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on a nice, tucked-in, light blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up and khakis, with a brown braided belt and black leather shoes. He had grown much taller over the years, growing to five foot ten inches, and had grown more muscular, as well, not overly muscular, toned, but not scrawny like he had been before, and his jaw line squared a bit, too, becoming more masculine.

Robin had become slightly taller than the grass stain we all know and love. He had traded in his old uniform and name when he turned eighteen, becoming Nightwing. Tonight he wore a dark red button-up (as it still fit him from when he was still Robin) with the sleeves rolled up, with black slacks, and black casual sneakers. His mask ever present and his hair combed down.

Starfire, not growing an inch taller, had filled out a little more, going up from a c-cup to a d-cup, and her hips had widened, as well. If she hadn't turned heads back then, she definitely did now. She decided on a light pink skirt that ended slightly above the knee, and a white, form-fitting t-shirt with pink flats. She chose not to wear makeup, seeing as it wasn't a formal occasion.

Raven hadn't grown any taller, either. She had definitely filled out, however, going up a cup size, with her hips widening, she seemed slightly better proportioned than Starfire, but the boys still favored her. She had decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple halter top, along with her normal boots and cloak.

Cyborg hadn't changed at all and wasn't wearing anything. (Shocker.)

They piled into the T-car and Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Ya ready, BB!?" He practically screamed.

"HELL YEAH!" Beast Boy replied, having waited for this day for so long.

Raven rolled her eyes and stared out the window, a stoic expression on her face as always.

"I wish you a very happy day of birth, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire beamed from the backseat, Robin sitting next to her with his hand around her waist.

"Thanks for the millionth time, Star." Beast Boy replied, sarcasm filling his voice, not an offending sarcasm, but a playful one.

Everyone laughed lightly at his reply, except for raven who simply stared out the window lost in her own thoughts.

"My apologies. I am simply excited for you to do the drinking with us, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said with a small, embarrassed smile.

"No, it's okay Star, you don't have to apologize, I'm messing with you." Beast Boy said with a reassuring, toothy grin.

This brought Starfire's mood back up a little. That and Nightwing's kissing her on the cheek.

They arrived at the bar, it had an Irish theme, and was called "Haggarty's Pub."

Cyborg was the first one in, getting a resounding "HEY!" from everyone in the joint.

He replied with a big, cartoonish smile, arms spread wide, exclaiming "The party has arrived, y'all!"

The others looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I come here sometimes." He replied with a shrug and a grin.

Having been satisfied with this answer, the Titans sat down at the bar.

- Thirty minutes later -

Nightwing and Starfire were in the corner, practically having sex with each other, their tongues had been dueling for twenty minutes straight. Nightwing had one hand massaging the tight, yet supple masses of muscle that were Starefire's buttocks, the other hand finding its way up her shirt. Starfire was straddling him, giving off light moans almost nonstop, as she was grinding against the rather large bulge in Nightwing's pants and running one hand up and down his back while the other combed through his hair.

They had already had seven shots of tequila each, and didn't care if others stared at them.

No one payed them much attention, however, being caught up in their own activities.

Cyborg was hitting on some girl with light brown hair and green eyes, they were indulged in their conversation on what seemed to be nothing relevant to anything, yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Beast Boy was downing his fourth shot of vodka, and singing along to the Celine Dion song some poor heartbroken soul had put on the jukebox. He was drunk, he knew that, but not too drunk to think that he was the greatest singer of all time, and was still sitting at the bar.

Raven, having been convinced (more annoyed into it than anything) by Beast Boy into having a rum and coke had continued to pour them down her throat, and was now too drunk to stand, or even sit upright, and had to lean on Beast Boy for support, which he didn't object to.

Beast Boy, finally able to form a coherent thought, yelled to Cyborg.

"Hey Vic!" Cyborg turned towards the person using his real name, and found it to be coming from Beast Boy.

"What?" He replied over the music pumping through the speakers.

"I think we should leave" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg had been the designated driver, seeing as how he was a cyborg and couldn't get drunk as fast or to the extent that the others could.

"Alright." Cyborg said, finishing his beer and taking the number from the girl he was talking to, winking as he said "see ya later" and smiled softly.

Cyborg gathered up Nightwing and Starfire, throwing them both over his shoulders as they whined, reaching for each other.

Beast Boy supported Raven as they all made their way to the T-car. Raven was mumbling something incoherently about Beast Boy. He chuckled to himself, knowing that it was just the ramblings of a drunken Raven.

Cyborg sat the happy couple down in their seats and buckled them, seeing as how they couldn't, due to their falling asleep. Beast Boy sat Raven down next to them, buckling her in as well, as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and smiled drunkenly at him, eyes half-lidded.

"I luyou Beast Boy." She whispered, letting go of his face and putting a finger to her lips, making a shushing noise.

"Buddun tell Beast Boy." She whispered, slurring her words a bit.

He smiled and nodded "I won't."

Beast Boy stumbled to the passenger's seat, buckling himself in with some effort and sat back, waiting to fall asleep. But he didn't, he simply stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by.

When they got back to the tower, Nightwing and Starfire had woken up, just coherent enough to get to their room, supporting each other and laughing wildly the whole time. Nightwing had moved into Starfire's room two years ago, after their first time together. It had been Starfire's idea, and Nightwing was perfectly fine with it.

Beast Boy helped Raven out of the car, and supported her as they made their way to her room. She attempted and failed several times to punch in the code for her door, finally getting it on the 9th try. Beast Boy helped her onto her bed, her laughing as she hit the sheets, saying "Well Beast Boy, you finally got me into bed!"

Beast Boy chuckled, sitting on the edge of her bed and taking her shoes off, then unclasping her cloak and tossing it next to the bed.

Beast Boy walked over to the door, wishing her a goodnight before heading off to his own room, but before he could leave, she called to him "Gar Gar wait." She said with a goofy smile on her face.

He turned to her, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Yeah Rae?" He asked, smiling at her use of a pet name.

"Could you sleep with me?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Rae.." He started, but was interrupted.

"Please Beastie boo? I really want a kitten to snuggle with." She pleaded with a puppy-dog look on her face.

"Alright." Beast Boy breathed in defeat, he was too tired to make it back to his room anyway, and besides, he liked the smell of lavender in Raven's room far more than the stink that emanated from his.

"Yay!" She said in an excited, yet tired voice.

Beast Boy kicked off his shoes and laid down next to Raven, morphing into a kitten and snuggling into her.

They fell asleep a few moments later.

Cyborg was walking back up to his room, checking to make sure all of the security sensors were on and in working order, when his communicator went off. He looked at the clock. 1:36 AM. Who would be calling him at this hour?

He answered the call, and heard the velvety soft tones of Bumble Bee.

"Hey Tinman, I was hopin' you were awake." She purred with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Hey Bee, what're you doin' up?" He asked, aware that his voice was a little more husky than usual.

"I couldn't sleep, there was a certain mechanical man on my mind." she replied, a sly smile gracing her lips. "Do ya think you could come over tonight?" She crooned, soaking her voice in seduction.

Cyborg cleared his throat, but it still cracked as he replied. "Uhh, yeah, of course Bee, just gotta make sure everything's all good here."

"Hurry." She whispered, blowing him a kiss before ending the call.

Cyborg sprinted to the common room, typing rapidly on the keyboard, checking the security systems around the city and in the tower. Everything seemed to check out, so he sprinted to the elevator, hitting the garage button and starting the decent. It seemed to him like hours, but in reality it was mere seconds. He got in the T-ship and set off for what promised to be a very special night with Bumble Bee.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven awoke due to a sliver of light shining through the blinds and into her eyes. She turned away from it, becoming aware of a presence lying next to her, a warm, gentle, yet almost rigid presence.

Her eyes shot open immediately.

And there he was, in all his green, sleeping, messy, disheveled, yet somehow adorable glory.

She looked down at herself, sighing with relief to find that her clothes from last night were still on, as were his. 'Good, so nothing happened' she thought to herself, though she then felt as though she weren't entirely happy that nothing had happened.

She had no time to think this through, however, as the green man next to her yawned and stretched, looking almost cat-like before rubbing his eyes and blinking the world into focus. His eyes went wide as he observed his surroundings. They widened even more as he noticed the disheveled, voluptuous beauty lying next to him.

"Morning." Raven deadpanned.

"G'mornin', Rae." Beast Boy replied with and enthusiastic, toothy grin, the evening's events rushing back to him.

"I guess I'll just get going then." Beast Boy continued, standing up quickly and backing up to the door slowly, rubbing the back of his head, still turned towards her.

"Oh.. Okay." Raven replied, trying not to let the disappointment seep through her voice. She prevailed.

"I'll see ya later, then." Beast Boy said, hurrying out the door to his own room. It wasn't that he didn't like Raven, on the contrary, he was fairly certain he loved her, he just wasn't very comfortable being in her room while sober. Especially after the time he went into her mind. He still shuddered at the thought of that experience.

Raven sighed as her door closed behind him, wanting more than anything to invite him to take a shower with her, but that was probably just Lust messing with her again.

She walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower, undressing as she waited for the water to heat up. She walked over to her full body mirror. She sighed. No wonder he didn't want her, she disgusted herself. Her skin was so pale, and she took her curves to mean she was fat. She hated herself.

She checked the water, it was perfect. As she stepped in, all of her troubles seemed to wash away. If only for a short period of time. She started to think of Beast Boy, how it would feel to kiss him, to wrap her arms around his neck.. To wrap her legs around his waist. Her hand started to drift down her body slowly. She thought how it would feel to have him kiss down her body, and squeeze her behind and breasts. As she was thinking this, her hands began to grope her breasts, one kneading her breast and tweaking her nipple. The other hand drifted lower slowly, as she moaned her love's name softly, thinking how it would feel to have him feel hear, kiss her, taste her. At that point her hand hit her small bundle of nerves and she moaned louder than she had intended, her legs feeling like jello.

She dropped to her knees, making it so that she didn't have to hold back. Her fingers dived in and out of her womanhood, increasing speed and depth with every dive. She was close to a scream now, every word coming out of her mouth being "Beast Boy", "Garfield", or "Oh Azar". She thanked Azar that the walls were soundproof as she came dangerously close to her climax, feeling herself tighten around her fingers. She screamed Garfield's name in pure ecstasy as she came into her hand, throwing her free hand onto the floor of the shower for support. She finished washing herself, panting lightly the entire time.

Raven wasn't one to pleasure herself often, and when she did, she normally didn't bring herself to climax, usually being interrupted by Starfire or an alert. So to her, this was a special treat.

She dressed in her uniform, heading out of her room to the common room, contemplating what to have for breakfast.

Beast Boy had hurried into his room, panting heavily, wanting to get out of that awkward situation.

He was currently leaning against his door, locking it so that he could get undressed and take his shower. He got in the water as it approached optimal temperature, feeling himself relax as he began to wash.

He found himself thinking of Raven, as he often did while in the shower. He began to imagine what it would feel like to kiss those full lips; how it would feel like if she kissed up and down his neck, stroking her soft hand up and down his length. He began to pump his manhood, his eyes closed, imagining it was Raven doing it to him. He imagined how it would feel to have her lips wrapped around his head and shaft. He began pumping faster at this point, feeling his end coming up soon. He was panting heavily, groaning her name in between breaths. He imagined shoving himself in her warmth, imagined feeling her wetness tighten around him. He was close, he could feel it, and so he made Raven finish in his imagination, finishing just mere seconds later, the white sticky fluid rinsing off his hand and manhood, and going down the drain.

He finished washing and got dressed, then walked out of his room humming to himself, wondering what Cyborg would be making for breakfast.

Beast Boy and Raven walked into the common room at the same time. Their eyes met for a brief instant before looking away sheepishly, blushes falling on their faces, though Raven could hide hers with her hood. 'I wish I had a hood' Beast Boy thought.

"Uhh, hey Rae." Beast Boy said, a small smile gracing his lips. He was still staring at the ground, unable to look at his teammate after pleasuring himself to the thought of her.

"Hello." Raven replied with the best monotone she could muster, staring off past Beast Boy, not willing to look at her secret love. She finally looked at him. 'Oh Azar, he's so adorable, I wish I could just kiss him right now' she thought.

As she was thinking that, Beast Boy had finally gotten over his shyness and was asking her what she wanted for breakfast. That broke her daze, and she replied with a "Hmm?"

"I said what do you want for breakfast?" Beast Boy replied with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, well what're you making?" She asked him with her monotone, cloak wrapped around her.

Beast Boy still looked at her with a hungry longing in his eye.

"Whatever you want." Beast Boy said in a slightly husky tone.

Raven almost fainted right there, but she somehow managed to keep her composure, though her face grew ten times redder.

"Pancakes would be nice." She replied, trying to keep her voice flat. She was only slightly successful.

He replied with a small grin, nodding and then turning his attention to the fridge. Upon opening said fridge, Silkie fell out, soda can in his mouth, and a note taped to his back. "Oh hey there little guy, how did you get in there?" Beast boy said, picking up the pet and chuckling. He noticed the note and peeled it off of Silkie's back, reading it aloud.

"Guys,

Went into town for a bit, Cyborg's at Titans East for the week, said they needed help with their tower.

-Nightwing and Starfire-"

"Looks like we're alone." Raven thought aloud.

"Is that a bad thing?" Beast Boy asked. He sounded serious, though there was a small smile and a blush on his face.

"I suppose not." Raven let her monotone break on that one. Ever since the defeat of Trigon, Raven had been allowing herself to express a bit more.

They both blushed lightly after what Raven had just said.

"Well I should probably get back to breakfast." Beast Boy said, finally breaking the awkward silence that blanketed the two for what seemed like hours.

Raven sat down at her usual seat and waited for her friend (whom she hoped beyond hope to become more) to finish making their breakfast.

"You want chocolate chips?" Beast Boy asked her, turning his head part of the way around to look at her, his green orbs meeting her violet ones. She blushed slightly, her jaw going a bit slack as she looked into his beautiful, emerald, strong eyes.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered out, failing to keep her voice from sounding sheepish or her face from flushing more.

"Good." He said, sensing her bashfulness. 'Why does she have to have such beautiful, irresistible, violet eyes?' He thought to himself, turning around fully now to face her, still mixing the chocolate chips into the batter.

She could feel this slight feeling beginning to form in his stomach, being an empath was sometimes beyond her control. She could feel that same feeling forming in her own stomach, it felt like she was anxious, embarrassed, yet excited and she was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him. She stayed seated, though, just staring into his big, emerald orbs.

He stared back, and then finally turned away after about ten minutes of staring, pouring the batter into the pan. God, did he want her, to just take her by the waist, pull her close, kiss her passionately and see where it led. But he didn't do any of that, he just stacked the pancakes, both of them silent, and set the plate on the table, pulling the syrup from the fridge and setting it down next to the pancakes.

They ate in silence, staring into each other's eyes, only breaking when one of them was feeling extremely sheepish or when they took a drink. Raven hadn't made her tea, but she didn't care, she was too engrossed with the green man sitting across from her, and that's what he was now, a man. He spent less of his time playing video games, read some of the books that Raven had left lying around, and even stopped making terribly corny jokes. A corny joke still slipped out of his mouth often, though. Not anywhere near as corny as the ones he used to make, however, thank God.

They finally finished their meal, and Beast Boy had offered to do the dishes, something he rarely ever did. Raven didn't object, and proceeded to sit on the couch, a book in her hand, but in no way reading the words on the page, as she was too lost in her thoughts.

Beast Boy came over to the couch, and sat a mug of her favorite herbal tea down in front of her. She glanced at it, then looked at him. 'He's so sweet, and he clearly likes us, just ask him out already!' Love crooned from inside Raven's head. She was going to retort, but Beast Boy interrupted her.

"So, Rae, I was thinking..." He rubbed the back of his head, not daring to look at her. "Maybe we could… Go out sometime?" He looked straight into her eyes at that last part, his face scarlet; his words were more like squeaks.

Her heart leapt into her throat, beating a thousand times a minute, she was shocked it hadn't burst through her chest.

'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSS!' Love yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down happily along with Happy.

"Sure." Raven said attempting to keep the excitement and happiness from her voice. She failed miserably.

"Seriously!?" Beast Boy screamed. "Duuuuuude!" He jumped up, not knowing what to do with himself. He ran behind the couch and started to dance, chanting "Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy, It's your birthday, It's you birthday!" (Apparently not knowing that that chant hasn't existed in adult culture since 2004)

"Yesss!" He dropped to his knees, throwing his head back, clamping his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip with a smile and grunting as he pumped his fists in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was getting ready for her date with Beast Boy. It was just that morning that he had asked her out, and about two seconds later that Nightwing and Starfire had walked through the door, Nightwing carrying a fairly large amount of bags. Beast Boy had still been celebrating when they entered.

-Flashback-

"What has happened, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked innocently. "Have you finally beaten friend Cyborg's high score on the station of games?" She looked to Raven with a quizzical look, who's eyes widened, and entire face went crimson. She turned around and phased through the floor, not willing to be around the group at that time.

"I got a date with Raven!" Beast Boy screamed in Starfire's face. He had a look of pure joy on his own, resembling a child on Christmas Day.

As soon as the words registered in Starfire's mind, she let out a shriek of glee that could be heard from Gotham (Batman told Nightwing later how his coffee mug had broken). She wrapped her arms around her friend, bringing him into a hug that would have crushed a Sherman tank into a nicely squared 1-foot by 1-foot cube.

"Star.. Can't.. Breathe!" Beast Boy managed to rasp out, his face going purple.

"Oh, my apologies, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said embarrassed, dropping him to the floor (Starfire had been floating several feet off the ground at this point) as he gasped for breath, filling his lungs with precious oxygen.

"Nice job Beast Boy." His leader smiled, helping the poor changeling off the ground and patting him on the back, a wide grin falling across his face. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks dude." Beast Boy replied with his own wide, toothy grin. He could feel his face redden.

-Flashback over-

Beast Boy wanted to pick Raven up at her door at 7:00 to make it feel more like a date. She looked at the clock. 6:15. When she had asked him what they were going to do, he had only replied with a small smile, stating "You'll see."

She had just finished her hair and makeup, with much help from Starfire, and asked her to leave so she could change.

"But friend Raven," Starfire protested, confused. "Do you not need the help with picking out the outfit you are going to wear on your 'the date' with Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned with a confused look on her face.

"I've already chosen my outfit for tonight." Raven breathed, becoming slightly exhausted with the Tameranian beauty standing before her.

"Oh, then I wish you the 'good luck' on your 'the date' with friend Beast Boy." Starfire replied with a large smile, floating out of Raven's room.

"Starfire?" Raven called down the hall to her eccentric friend.

"Yes, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, turning back toward her friend.

"Thanks." Raven said in a monotone before slipping back into her room, the door sliding shut.

"You are welcome." Starfire whispered to the empty hallway, turning back on her way to the common room, a smile on her face and a gleam in her large, beautiful, green eyes.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your tux, dude." Beast Boy said to his slightly darkly dressed friend.

"Don't mention it, BB." Nightwing replied to his green skinned friend, leaning against the wall behind him, watching him adjust his tie. "But I don't want to see a spot on that thing when you get back."

"No problem, man, I'll be extra careful." Beast Boy replied with a grin.

"So Beast Boy, what finally gave you the courage to ask her out?" Nightwing asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, at breakfast I got the feeling that she liked me back." Beast Boy answered, still adjusting his tie. "We had a moment, where we looked into each other's' eyes, and I saw something I never had before, and I felt something overwhelm me." He continued, "It was like... She let me see into her heart." Beast Boy said, finishing adjusting his tie. "Wow.. I sound really corny." He added, chuckling to himself.

"I know exactly what you're talking about." Nightwing said flatly, with restraint, as though attempting to fight back his emotions, which, of course, he was. "The same thing happened to me and Star when we were in Tokyo." He smiled. "You feel it in your gut, and when you look into her eyes, you know that you could never be with anyone else, could never be happier with anyone else." Tears began to pool in his eyes behind his mask. "It makes you feel vulnerable and safe at the same time, all your trust and love funnels through your eyes, and when you see the same thing in hers..." He continued, still smiling, the tears rolling down his cheeks now.

"There's no describing it." Beast Boy finished for him, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and looking him in the eye with a comforting smile.

She looked at the clock. 6:58. Just two more minutes. Her heart raced, her hands were a little sweaty, and she was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. She was failing.

Raven had imagined this night hundreds of times. It always ended in her room, the two of them kissing passionately, stripping clothing off of each other.

Needless to say, she was nervous, anxious, and excited. The man she had loved for years, the man that she had fantasized about, was going to be at her door, and taking her on a date in...

*Knock knock knock*

Now.

"Coming." She said nervously to the door.

When she opened the door, there, standing in front of her, wearing a very nice tuxedo that looked like it was tailored to him, was Beast Boy, a soft smile on his face with loving, caring, nervous, excited eyes. "Hey Rae." Garfield (Garfield because tonight, they weren't Titans, they were just two kids on a date.) said, his voice sweet and gentle.

"H-hey Gar." Raven replied, a smile gracing her face, her eyes soft and loving, and her voice showing her nerves.

Garfield then took a step back, looking his love up and down, his eyes widening. "Raven, you look absolutely breathtaking." He said, allowing his eyes to rise up to meet hers once again.

And she really was. She had her hair put up in a neat bun. She had black mascara, light purple smoky eye shadow on the lower half of her top lid that faded into a smoky silver on the upper half. Her lipstick was a dark purple, the same color as her eyes. She was wearing a fairly form-fitting black dress that ended at the knee with black three-inch high-heels. A black transparent scarf was laid across her shoulders, wrapping around her upper arms.

"You don't look too bad, yourself." She replied, the smile never leaving her face and her blush intensifying.

He was wearing a plain black tuxedo, with the exception of his shoes, which were just casual black sneakers, as he didn't have formal dress shoes, and Nightwing certainly wasn't going to loan him a pair.

"We should uh.." He looked her up and down slowly one more time, mouth going slightly agape. He shook his head and started again. "We should probably get going."

"O-okay." Raven said sheepishly, holding her black clutch purse tighter, blushing more and staring at the ground. Her stomach was fluttering wildly.

They walked through the halls, avoiding the common room, not wanting to deal with Starfire's shrieking or Nightwing's prying.

Garfield hit the button for the garage on the elevator panel. Raven's arm was looped through his, her hands resting on his elbow. He smiled at that.

When they reached the garage, Garfield gestured to the various vehicles that the Titans owned and said "Take your pick."

She gave him a raised eyebrow with her eyes half-lidded, a look that says 'really?' and gestured to the T-car, it being the only sensible choice.

Garfield walked over, opened the passenger side door, and gestured with a bow.

"After you m'lady." Garfield said with a big, toothy grin.

Raven rolled her eyes and stepped in, replying with a soft "Thank you." Garfield closed the door after her.

He ran over to the key wall and took the one off of the hook labeled 'T-car' and ran back, getting in the driver's seat and starting the car. The one Barry Manilow song that Garfield didn't hate, and that Raven loved was on. That song being "Ready to take a chance again."

Raven's eyes widened and a small blush ran across her cheeks. Garfield looked at her with a small smug smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Ready?" He asked in a smooth voice. She replied with a small nod. And they were off on what would be the most romantic night of Raven's life. (Given she'd only had one romantic night before, but still.)

- With Nightwing and Starfire -

They were lying on the couch, Starfire laying in front of Nightwing, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other hand combing through her auburn hair.

And then something happened that he wasn't entirely ready for.

"Richard?" (God he loved when she called him that) Starfire asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah Star?" Nightwing replied, meeting her eyes, still combing his hand through her hair.

"What is the earth tradition known as the 'blowjob'?" She asked innocently, her face still in a quizzical expression.

Nightwing's face went pale as he stopped running his hand through her hair. He then came to a realization. Every time that they had done foreplay, he had gone down on her. Sure, she used her hand, but she never got her mouth involved down there. She had never had to. He always insisted on giving her more pleasure, it made him feel like he had the power. Not to mention he loved making her feel the way she did, loved making her squirm, making her moan his name, scream his name. She rarely ever took charge, and when she did, it would be kisses up and down his chest and neck, around his jaw and ears, and stroking him sensually. She had never used her mouth to pleasure his member before. It had hit him just now.

"Uhh.. Well.. Star.. Ya see.." He had no idea how to start this. They had been having sex with her at least once a week for more than two years, and he had absolutely no idea how to tell his girlfriend what a blowjob was.

"It is... Sexual, yes?" Starfire asked him, noticing his awkwardness and putting two and two together.

He replied with a vigorous nod.

"But Richard we have been having the sex now for two years, are you still not comfortable talking to me about it?" She asked. She was turned fully towards him now, her hands clasped over her chest, her emerald orbs sad looking, staring straight into his, her face turned in a frown.

"No, no, no, of course I am! It's just.. A touchy subject Star." Nightwing replied, his face showing strain as he began to attempt to think of a way that he could explain.

"Well.. Star, a blowjob... (he cringed at the word) is when a girl umm..." He was looking everywhere but at his love, his face reddening over time. "Is when a girl uses her mouth to uhh..." He was still thinking, and his face was already as red as an over ripe tomato. "Uses her mouth to pleasure a man's..." He coughed. "Penis." He stared straight up, and he had just barely been able to squeak out his last thought.

Starfire's face knitted back to a confused look, and then one of understanding.

"Oh, like when you push your tongue in and out of my 'pussy' and lick my 'clit'?" She had managed to ask him with the innocence of a five-year-old girl who wasn't allowed to watch TV, use the Internet, or talk to people outside of her Catholic family.

That killed him, he couldn't understand how she could be so seductive, or talk about such inappropriate topics and yet seem so unbelievably innocent. All he could do was nod and stare into her gorgeous, innocent, beautiful, 'glorious' eyes.

"God, I love you." Nightwing said just above a whisper, his eyes becoming half-lidded.

A shiver was sent down her spine, and she moved to close the gap between their lips, him coming the rest of the way, both of their eyes closing in the embrace. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer.

They went on for what seemed like days before finally breaking for breath. They stared into each other's' eyes, panting heavily. Understanding came between them. Starfire seemed unsure, and nervous. What if someone walked in on them? What if they received a transmission and the 'accept' button was hit accidentally? What if they got an alert? Nightwing was sure those questions were running through her mind, because they were doing the same in his.

He kissed her again, deeper and more passionate. He started placing searing kisses along her jawline and neck. Her hormones got the better of her. She laced her fingers through his black hair (he no longer gelled it) and rolled her head back, closing her eyes and letting out small moans and pants.

Starfire had already pulled her neck guard off by the time he had slid his hands under her shirt. She raised her arms, making it easier for him to take it off of her. She wanted this. Bad.

Nightwing (the lucky bastard) kissed up and down her neck, then started placing them softly, delicately, sensually around her stomach, her hands having returned to his hair immediately after her shirt had been removed. She moaned his name softly, more like a whisper.

He started placing harder kisses up her body, sliding his hands up her stomach gradually as he did so. He placed white hot kisses on each of her golden globes, messaging them gently. She gasped his name. He practically tore her bra, a lacy white number, off of her, exposing her bare breasts. She looked down on him with innocent, yet wanting, hungry eyes. She held her arms so that they pressed her breasts together softly, though her face still had a look of innocence plastered on it. She was playing with him. He sat back, admiring her absolute, indisputable, unbelievable beauty.

He took one of her dark orange nipples in his mouth, sucking, licking and even nipping it softly, while the other hand kneaded her other breast, flicking the nipple with the pad of his thumb, which was so calloused by now that she had to bite her lip just to keep from moaning any louder.

He took his remaining hand and ran it down her side, making her shutter. He brought his fingers under her skirt, and slid his hand up the inside of her thigh slowly, making her moan louder, arching her back slightly, her eyes fluttering shut. His fingers slid farther, farther, farther... And then he felt silk. He let a soft moan escape from his throat, the vibration making her gasp. He pulled her panties down slowly, looking up to her for permission. She didn't protest, which meant he was good to keep going. He slipped her panties the rest of the way down her endless legs.

He trailed his fingers back up her legs, kissing her neck and jawline now, his other hand still kneading her breast. She laced her fingers through his thick black hair, moaning softly and panting heavily, letting out small gasps. He brought his fingers to where her legs met and ran one finger up and down her opening. She gasped sharply and groaned loudly at the contact.

He smiled. He pushed his finger in her slowly. She gripped his hair tighter the farther it went. He started pumping his finger in and out of her; gaining speed and running his thumb in circles around her small bud of nerves, making her moan louder and grip his hair tighter.

"Oh Robin!" She moaned aloud. Robin? That gave Nightwing an idea. But he had no time to think it out now, he was in the throes of passion. He pushed another finger into her warmth, moving his hand at a steady rate now, still fondling her bundle of nerves. He kissed down her body slowly, making sure each kiss sank in. When he reached her navel, he ran is tongue around it, then dipped it in before continuing down her goddess-like figure. He reached the hem of her skirt. Her eyes shot open.

"Richard, please stop!" Starfire managed to say in between moans and gasps. He pulled his skilled fingers away immediately.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing said with a concerned face. She didn't tell him to stop often, and when she did, it was either because she was in pain, or she was concerned that the others would hear. (Even though the walls of their bedroom were sound proof, she still liked to be careful.)

"I wish to administer to you the 'blowjob' now." She said, still panting heavily. His eyes widened, his face flushed and all of a sudden his collar felt too tight.

"Uhh, o-okay, if you want to Star." He stammered, feeling his face getting redder.

She sat up, and he laid back, his breath getting heavier. She sat so that she was straddling him, then leaned over, kissing him deeply and sensually, trailing her soft hands down his muscular chest. She reached the hem of his shirt, and started pulling it off of him. He tore off his gloves and lifted his arms when his shirt reached his pecks. She pulled his shirt off of him fully, then sat back and admired his muscles, tracing them with her fingers, sending a shiver up his spine. She leaned down and gave him one more deep kiss, their bare chests rubbing together. They both moaned lightly at that. She kissed along his jawline, then down his neck, running her fingers to the hem of pants. She could feel his bulge rubbing against her opening, and she wanted to take him inside her, feel him fill her, but she had already asked to give him a blowjob. She kissed lower and lower on his chest, moving against his bulge with every twitch, she panted heavier.

He was breathing hard. He had felt her womanhood pressing against him, had felt it moving against him, and it made him all the hornier. He wanted more than anything to dive into her wet warmth, hear her scream out in pleasure, but she wanted to do something special for him, and he didn't want to ruin that.

She kissed lower and lower until she reached the hem of his pants. She yanked them down, as if insulted they were there. She stared down at his length, a look of longing in her eye. She remembered their first time together.

-Anecdote-

She had looked down at it, gasped, jumped back a bit, then explained rather sheepishly that on Tameran, men were not quite as "sexually endowed" as he was. He had smirked smugly at that. After they had finished, she had described it as "absolutely glorious." She had said glorious with an extremely husky, luscious, sexual tone.

-Anecdote over-

She got back to what she was doing. She looked up at him, smirked, and then tore his mask off. He chuckled. In all the action, he had forgotten to take it off. She then looked back at his manhood, still today marveling at his size. (He was about six and a half inches, only slightly above average, but he still hit the end of her sheath)

"I... I may require some instruction." She said in a small, sheepish voice, blushing harshly.

"Kori," he said, using her Tameranian name. "I'm not sure I'm completely comfortable telling you how to suck me off." He said in a slightly exasperated voice.

"But Richard, I have no prior instruction on this matter, and shall require you to do the 'showing me the ropes'." She protested. She made a very good point there, and he certainly didn't want her learning from videos on the Internet like she did about hand jobs. That was a day he refused to relive.

He sighed. "Okay, start by giving me a hand job." He said, defeated. She did as instructed, wrapping her hand around the warm sheath and pumping it up and down slowly.

"Good.." He breathed out; his striking blue eyes half-lidded. "Now lick the tip as if it were a lollipop." He said warily. She licked the pre-ejaculate soaked tip slowly. She was surprised to find she liked the taste, noting it with an "mmmm."

"O-okay..." Nightwing said just above a whisper, panting heavily with his eyes closed. Starfire had just finished licking up his last drop of pre-ejaculate. "N-now put it in your mouth slowly." Once again, she did as instructed. Nightwing groaned in pleasure, feeling the wet warmth of her mouth, letting his head roll back.

"I think you're supposed to suck a little." He managed to breathe out, thinking back to the one porno he had seen. She obeyed his directions. He groaned out again, letting his hands drift to the back of her head. She didn't even know what she was doing, really, and she was already so good at it.

"N-now pull your head up and down." He stuttered, his eyes still closed and still thinking back to that porno. Starfire did as she was told, bobbing her head back and forth slowly, sucking lightly. Nightwing moaned loudly, allowing himself to be engrossed by the pleasure.

Starfire started bobbing her head faster, feeling her womanhood grow warmer and wetter at the moans and groans coming out of her lover.

Nightwing was gasping, panting heavily and moaning loudly. This felt so much better than he had imagined it would. It didn't feel nearly as good as her sex, but still, it felt fantastic.

"Oh God, Star, I think I'm gonna..!" Nightwing gasped, shooting his seed in her mouth and down her throat. Starfire liked the taste of his seed even more than the taste of his pre-ejaculate, and so she swallowed it, the hot, sticky liquid flowing down her throat, and she continued sucking, hoping there was more, until she drank every drop of his seed.

Nightwing sat up to say something, but noticed that just then the T-car was flying across the water. He checked the clock. 10:30 stared back at him. How could it have been that long!? It felt like they had only been doing this for a few minutes!

They hurried to dress, yanking on clothes. They finished just in time, standing facing the door and unnaturally smiling, Nightwing's arm draped across Starfire's shoulders, just as the door opened to reveal a gorgeous Raven carrying a small green teddy bear and a very suave looking Beast Boy.

"Friends, you have returned!" Starfire said nervously, hoping that the room didn't stink too much of sex. "I trust that you had the 'good time'?" She continued, holding her arms behind her back.

"Yeah, we had a great time." Raven said, blushing. Her monotone had faded earlier that day, and she now spoke with an almost lyrical voice.

"So what did you guys end up doing?" Nightwing asked, his hand rubbing the back of his head, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

Raven sat down at the island, Beast Boy volunteering to make tea for her and opting for decaf himself.

"Well..." Raven started, facing her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

-Flashback-

They had reached the restaurant, both of them silent through the whole trip, yet small smiles on their faces, and they kept glancing at each other nervously.

The restaurant was a rather fancy place, white marble columns gracing the entrance, heavy oak doors standing ajar, awaiting the new arrivals. As soon as they pulled up, a valet in a bright red vest, black slacks, brown leather shoes, a white shirt and a gold name tag that said "Carl" walked up to the passenger door and opened it, taking in the pale beauty that walked out before him. 'Lucky bastard.' Carl had thought to himself after seeing Beast Boy step out.

Beast Boy handed Carl the keys, the blonde-haired, gray-eyed man taking them with a smile, and said in a stern voice "Not a scratch."

"No, sir, of course not." Carl replied in a very courteous voice, still smiling.

Beast Boy slipped a ten in his vest pocket, patting him lightly on the shoulder, and walked after the beautiful, stunning woman before him.

They walked in with Raven's arm looped through Beast Boy's, her hands resting on the fold of his elbow, as they did when they entered the elevator.

"Reservation under-" Beast Boy (going to call him Garfield for now) started, but was interrupted by the maître d'.

"Beast Boy?" He said with a small chuckle and a warm smile.

"Yes." Garfield replied with a slight smile of his own and his face toning a light red.

"Right this way." Directed the maître d' with a small gesture as he started walking.

He led them to a booth in the back room, away from the noise and chaos in the front and set down their menus as they sat facing each other.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The maître d' (whose name was George) said, ever smiling, and to walked away.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to do this." Raven said in a slightly concerned and very humble tone.

"First of all, call me Garfield." Beast Boy said with a warm smile. "And secondly, I'm doing this because I want to." He said this last point while grabbing her hand gently. "Not because I think I have to." He gave her a lopsided smile.

She was blushing, not smiling, and staring into his dark green eyes. He was serious. She didn't have to be an empath to know. He didn't do this because he wanted to impress her, he was doing this to show her how much she meant to him. He was doing this because this is what he thought she deserved.

They spent the rest of the meal making small talk, the weather, religion, (Beast Boy turned out to be Jewish) their teammates, hates, favorites, and food.

After hours they had finished their meal. It was 9:00.

"I had a wonderful time Garfield." Raven said in her now lyrical tone, smiling softly at him before moving to kiss him on the cheek.

He stepped away, smiling back, and said "Oh it's not over yet."

She looked at him, puzzled. "You'll see." Was all he said, turning to the car that Carl had just pulled up. Garfield thanked him, gave him a five and opened Raven's door, bowing and gesturing like he had done before.

She rolled her eyes again, saying another "Thank you." Before stepping in and fastening her seatbelt.

Garfield closed her door and walked to the driver's side, opening it and stepping in, fastening his own seatbelt and stealing a glance at her before starting the car.

They drove to all the way to the other side of town, finally reaching their destination at 9:15.

The carnival. She smiled a bit, knowing that he knew she hated the carnival, before realizing that there was no one else there. The parking lot was almost empty, save a few cars. She looked to him, puzzled. He smiled back.

"I rented it out for the night." He said plainly.

She gaped. It cost a bit of money to rent the carnival in its entirety for an entire night. He chuckled to himself, then pushed her jaw back into position, her blushing a bit.

"Garfield, I don't mean to be rude, but... Where'd you get so much money?" Raven asked him, her voice sounding exasperated.

He looked down for a moment. She could feel sadness welling inside him. "My parents." He replied, his eyes fixed on the radio, his voice flat.

She replied with a sad "Oh." As an apology. Garfield snapped back a moment later, opening his door before running around the car again to open hers. "M'lady." He said as he bowed, a cartoonish grin on his face. She smiled smally, offering a tiny "Thanks" in appreciation. It wasn't that she wasn't appreciative, she was, she really really was, but she felt a little bad for bringing up money, and his parents, and she didn't really know how to apologize.

They spent the next hour at the carnival, eating cotton candy, playing games, (Beast Boy won her the green teddy bear at the game where you throw the ball at the three pins to knock them down) and going on the Ferris wheel. It stopped at the top, leaving them hanging, staring out at the city and the full moon dance on the water. It was a beautiful sight.

"It's not half as beautiful as you." Garfield whispered in Raven's ear, making her roll her eyes and blush at the same time.

"You're so cheesy." She whispered in response. She giggled at herself. Garfield mocked being hurt, saying "I am offended madam, saying such hurtful things!" He mocked anger, turning away from her with his arms crossed and his nose pointed to the sky.

She mocked an apology, saying "Oh, Garfield, I'm so terribly sorry; I do hope you'll forgive me, oh!" She said all of this with a fake British accent.

Garfield chuckled a bit, happy she had gone along with his idiocy. He stared into her big, beautiful, violet eyes, a weak smile on his face, and whispered "I forgive you."

She smiled weakly back, a blush forming across both of their faces. They leaned in; their lips parted slightly, eyes half-lidded. At that second the Ferris wheel lurched forward abruptly, spoiling their perfect moment. They made the slow descent back to earth in silence, staring into each other's eyes and panting lightly.

"W-we should uhh.. Get going, huh?" Garfield said, never leaving her gaze and his blush intensifying. "It's getting pretty late." He finished as they hit the end of the circle. Raven nodded, her eyes showing a bit of disappointment but a lot of understanding.

They walked back to the car in silence, Raven carrying her teddy bear so that it swung with her arm when she walked. Garfield opened her door once again. She smiled smally at him in appreciation, he nodded in response. He climbed into his own seat, turning on the engine as they headed home.

The entire ride was spent in comfortable silence. They stole glances at each other, smiling softly. At one point Garfield grasped Raven's hand lightly; she held it back, lacing her fingers with his. She blushed harshly, her soft smile growing. She was nervous. She had never held a boy's hand romantically. It felt good. He blushed just as harshly as she when she laced her fingers in his. He had only held hands with a girl romantically once. And even then it wasn't a girl who was as important to him as Raven. He loved her. He was so sure, so confident that it was love. She was his last thought before he fell asleep, and his first thought when he woke up.

They arrived at the tower sooner than expected. Raven opened her own door this time, much to Garfield's dismay. He got out, walked after her, and grabbed her hand gently, lacing his fingers in hers. He smiled a big, toothy smile, rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

She smiled a small smile back, blushing and looking at the ground. He finally realized that neither of them had pushed the button, and finally did it, the two of them walking in and letting go of each other's hands when the doors opened on their floor. When they walked into the common room it smelled slightly musky and sweet. Beast Boy knew immediately what the scent was, he had smelled it from downstairs. Raven could feel the embarrassment, anxiety, shame and sheer horniness radiating off of Nightwing and Starfire, it overpowered her control over her empathy.

-Flashback over-

"It sounds like you two had a great night." Nightwing said with a fake stretch and yawn.

"Indeed, your 'the date' sounded most enjoyable friends." Starfire chimed in with a small yawn of her own.

"But I think me and Star are gonna hit the hay." Nightwing stated tiredly.

"Yes, I am most tired." Starfire added sleepily.

"Goodnight guys." Nightwing called as he walked out of the room with a yawn before Beast Boy or Raven could say anything.

Starfire was soon after him, giving a "Pleasant shlorvaks, friends!" before zipping through the door after her love.

Raven walked over to enjoy her tea on the couch. She stopped in her tracks, however, when she found something she wasn't ready for.

"Ew." She muttered the word, cringing.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up behind her. And then he saw it. Two large wet patches on the couch, with white lace panties hanging from the coffee table.

"Wow." Was all Beast Boy could say as his eyes widened and his face went scarlet.

"Uh huh." Raven replied, her face matching his. They turned around simultaneously, returning to the island to finish their drinks.

They sat in silence, neither daring to say anything after what they had just seen. Both simply sipped their respective drinks until they were gone, at which point Beast Boy took Ravens cup and brought the two mugs to the sink.

"So I guess this is goodnight." Raven said slowly, sadly, disappointed.

"Well actually I was hoping I could walk you to your room." Beast Boy replied with a sheepish smile.

"Okay." Raven replied, trying to keep some of the excitement from her voice.

The pair walked down the halls of the tower, silent once again before reaching Raven's door. They lingered before actually walking up to it. Beast Boy suddenly had a rush of confidence and leaned in with his lips parted lightly, his emerald orbs half-lidded. Raven's face went crimson, but she closed the gap, her lips meeting his and her eyes closing. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was the most amazing few seconds in time that the two had ever experienced. They parted, panting lightly and staring into each other's eyes. Beast Boy backed away slowly, still locked on his love's deep violet eyes.

"So uhh.. I guess this is goodnight." Beast Boy said as Raven had only a few minutes ago. He turned away, taking short strides for a few feet before Raven said something he would never forget.

"Garfield, wait." She called to him. He turned to face her.

"Yeah Rae?" Was all he could muster.

"Maybe you could stay with me tonight." She said quietly, staring at the ground, her face a losing some of its redness.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and his face went scarlet all over again. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't have any condoms, not to mention it was only their first date, and they hold only just had their first kiss, and it had taken him a lot of confidence just to do that.

"Uhh.. I-I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that just now, Rae, I mean we just had our first date.. And I don't really have any condoms." He managed to squeak out that last point.

Raven's eyes shot up and widened immensely after he said condoms, her face turning bright crimson once more.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" She screamed in a bit of a shrill voice that was completely unlike her own.

Beast Boy's face went pale, his eyes widening again. "Oh." He said just above a whisper.

"I just meant maybe you could sleep in my bed tonight." Raven continued, a bit flustered by his assumption. It wasn't entirely a great leap, but still, she thought more of him than to think he would go straight to that.

Beast Boy grinned goofily and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. An "Oops." was all he could offer her before he cleared his throat.

"If I haven't messed everything up completely, I'd love to spend the night with you." He said, his voice and face apologetic.

She simply nodded sheepishly, her cheeks rosy.

"Come back in half an hour." She said, her voice soft.

"Alright." Beast Boy replied before turning to go to his room.

-30 minutes later-

Beast Boy knocked on the door, the metal cool against his knuckles.

"Coming." Raven replied from behind the door. After a few seconds he heard the code being punched in, and the door swished open to reveal the pale beauty that resided behind it. She was wearing a silk purple night gown.

"Hey." Best Bit said dreamily, his eyes trailing up and down her curves quickly, trying to be polite about checking her out.

"Hey." Raven replied, returning the quick study. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a white undershirt.

"Why don't you come in?" Raven said, stepping aside to allow him access. Her room looked more or less the same, yet it seemed warmer to him than it had just that morning.

He sat on the bed. It was soft, the comforter made of silk and stuffed with down. He laid back, his feet still on the floor while his back was against the bed. He sunk into it, enjoying the scent of Raven that emanated from it. She laid down next to him, getting under the sheets, which were made of cotton.

He pulled himself under the sheets; enjoying the space he had in the large round bed, before realizing that she probably wanted him in kitten form again. He morphed, mewing softly before snuggling up to her and purring noisily. Her back was turned to him.

"Garfield.. You don't have to be a cat.. If you don't want to." Raven said softly, hoping that he would get the hint.

He did. He morphed back to his normal form and snuggled up close to her, though not touching her.

"Is this too close?" He whispered huskily.

"No.. You can get closer if you want." Raven replied, trying to keep her voice from showing too much emotion. She didn't want him to know that she wanted nothing more than to yank down those sweatpants, tear off her nightgown and ride his manhood until she passed out from the sheer pleasure.

He moved closer, his hip against her buttock now. "How's this?" He asked in that same husky whisper.

"Closer." She replied, feeling her hold over her voice slip a bit. It was just enough to let him know that she wanted him to wrap his arms around her.

And so that's what he did. He turned on his side, brought his hips under hers, his head to the back of her neck, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist and whispered in her ear sensually, yet sleepily. "And this?"

"Perfect." She whispered back. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. Her mind started to drift to sexual thoughts. She could feel her opening getting warmer and wetter. He could smell her hormones and wetness. She wanted him. He could feel his erection begin to grow. She felt it against her thigh. She was breathing hard now, trying to control herself. He was panting slightly, knowing that he couldn't possibly do this tonight, not after how he acted in the hall. He had believed what he had said, and still did. It wasn't right for them to do this now. It just wasn't the right time. And so he forced himself to sleep, keeping his mind from thinking of the smell of her sex and how it would feel, focusing instead on training.

It was difficult, but eventually the two fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait. And this chapter's a little slow.

* * *

She was pushed against the wall softly, her lips entangled with his in a gentle, loving embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely as his hands rested on her curvaceous hips. Raven had never felt so loved, so desired, so wanted as she did in that moment. Garfield was lightly placing searing kisses up and down her neck now, his fangs (another had grown on the opposite side of his mouth) pricking against her porcelain skin softly. The small pain excited her more than she thought it would.

Garfield kissed slowly up to her ear, whispering "I love you" before nipping her lobe lightly. She let out a soft groan as a response. She was already breathing heavier than usual, and they had barely done anything. His hands began to roam her body, feeling curves, touching flesh. She simply kissed him and allowed him to go on. Just then Garfield found her thighs, grabbing them to lift her off the ground while using the dark purple wall for support. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms tightened around his neck.

He carried her to the bed this way, walking on the mattress with his knees before laying her back and settling himself between her legs. He kissed her deeply and passionately while slipping his hands slowly down her body. He kissed down her neck slowly, then her collarbone before skipping over her nightgown and finally stopping at the beginning of her thigh. Raven's breathing had gotten heavier through all of this. Whenever his lips met her flesh, she took in a small gasp of air. And now he was so close to her most private of areas. The thought alone was almost too much to bare.

Garfield began licking up her inner thigh slowly with his cat-like tongue. Raven shivered and began breathing heavier. She had dreamt of this moment for so long. She had dreamt of Beast Boy taking her over and over. He pulled her black lace panties down her endless legs. He licked farther… Farther… Farther…

Raven's eyes shot open to reveal the moonlight shining behind the deep purple curtains that hung in her bedroom.

"Fuck." She thought to herself as she became aware of a wet spot between her thighs. She reached down to check the sheet. Damp. She checked her nightgown. Wet. She checked her panties last, knowing the condition they would be in but not wanting to accept it until necessary. Soaked.

"Fuck." She cursed again. She was about to get up when she became aware of two more things: a strong yet loving arm around her waist and a very large rod-like object stabbing into the back of her thigh.

The evening came back to her immediately. She sighed, contemplating the best way to go about changing the sheets and her clothes without waking Beast Boy. She decided on changing her nightgown and panties first.

A black aura surrounded her as she sank through the mattress without a sound. She came up through the floor a few feet from where she had once lain and walked over to the ornate dresser that held her pajamas and undergarments. After searching through her drawer to find the nightgown that looked almost identical to the one that she was currently wearing and finding another pair of panties, she strode into her bathroom, closing the door before turning the light on so as to not disturb Beast Boy.

Raven peeled the black lace panties off of her body, relieved to have the damp thing gone. She slipped her arms through the straps of the nightgown and let the article drop to the floor before putting on her fresh clothes, happy to be in something that didn't cling to her nether region. She tossed her previous garments in her hamper before turning out the light and opening the door to see a very awake Beast Boy sitting up in her bed, sniffing the air with curiosity. Raven observed this for only a moment, because as soon as Beast Boy heard the door his face turned back to normal.

"Hey." Beast Boy said to his new girlfriend, whose cheeks had turned red from what she had just seen.

"Hey." Raven offered back, running the next scenario in her head. She would either have to sleep on her own wetness and run the risk of Garfield feeling it or tell him what happened and maybe have him help with the sheets.

"What're you doing up?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed an eye.

"I… I kind of had a dream about us." Raven deadpanned her reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beast Boy pushed in a concerned voice.

"Promise you won't make jokes or get all smug?" Raven asked in an embarrassed and timid tone, her cheeks scarlet. Beast Boy could see them, even in the dark room. Having some traits from the animals he could turn into worked for him most of the time.

Beast Boy crossed his heart with his right index finger, then pressed his right hand to his chest in the spot he had just crossed, raising his left hand.

"Promise." His voice was solemn. He understood when to be serious when it came to Raven now.

"We were… being Intimate." Raven said, her voice soft, her cheeks even redder.

"Oh." Beast Boy was surprised; he had never thought that Raven would have those kinds of dreams.

"Yeah… And I kind of… Got some stuff wet…" Raven added, staring at the ground, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She hated being this vulnerable. But there was nothing she could do. If she avoided the situation by phasing through the floor then Beast Boy would just bring it up later.

"Uh huh." Beast Boy's face started to flush. He was looking at the ceiling, the bed, anywhere but at her. He couldn't look at her; it would just make it more awkward.

"So… I need you to get up." Raven stated quickly, not wanting this conversation to go on much longer.

"Okay." Beast Boy's voice was steady and his face calm, but in his mind things were out of control. 'That much!?' was the first thing that popped into his mind. 'We must've been doing something insane for her to be that wet' was the next to come, and his thoughts from then on were just possible scenarios that she could've been dreaming of. Most of them involved chains or collars.

Beast Boy threw his half of the covers to the other side of the bed, turning and planting his feet on the black carpet. He stood and Raven gasped, turning away. All those thoughts about what Raven could have been dreaming of made him stiff, and he was so distracted by those thoughts that he hadn't realized it, though to Raven it was extremely apparent.

He looked down, his eyes widened and his face turned red once again. He grabbed the pillow that his head had been resting on and pressed it over his crotch area, shielding the offending organ from view.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy managed out, panicking slightly. His face was completely red, his voice was high, and he was gesturing more than usual. He was exhibiting all the signs of having his new girlfriend whom he wanted to take it slow with see a clothed erection.

"I-it's okay, you don't have to apologize Garfield, I know that you can get… one of those… when you sleep." Raven said, still turned away with one hand on the side of her face, obscuring more of her view. Her voice was strained, she had been trying to keep it steady through her last sentence with only minimal success.

"Well, yeah, but it's still embarrassing!" Beast Boy was more than a little exasperated at this point, but at least his erection was going down. He sat down, the pillow on his lap, and reached for his pants.

Raven didn't really have a response to that so she remained silent.

Beast Boy shoved his foot through the right leg of Nightwing's borrowed tuxedo pants, and then the left foot through the left leg. He yanked them up by the waist, doing up the button and zipper, making sure that if he had another erection, it wouldn't be terribly visible.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Beast Boy said in an exhausted voice.

Raven turned back to her love, and the matter that they had been engaged in previously returned.

"So what do you have to change on the bed?" Beast Boy asked, wanting to rid the thought of what had just happened from his mind.

"Just the sheets, I think." Raven responded, slightly embarrassed once again.

Beast Boy pulled the comforter from the bed and tossed it aside, doing the same with the pillows afterwards. Raven pulled the sheets from the mattress, walking into the bathroom and dumping them in the hamper. She then turned to the linen closet, pulling out another set of dark purple silk sheets and walking back into the bedroom. She set them down on the bare mattress, pulling out the fitted one and, recruiting Beast Boy's help, set it into place.

Beast Boy set the pillows back and helped Raven with the flat sheet, wanting so much to go back to sleep. Raven put the comforter back herself, however, because although Beast Boy's help was appreciated, he didn't know how she wanted her comforter to sit.

"Finally." Beast Boy said exhausted, before sliding back under the covers. His pants slid out and hit the ground a moment later.

Raven followed suit, turning away from him before closing her eyes and drifting off, thankful that he hadn't made any distasteful jokes.

* * *

A/N: Expect the next chapter in a week or two.


End file.
